the giglian prince
by woundedwarrior615
Summary: Nicolas Duke misses his brothers, his country and his people so he returns to Talia without telling Georgia. He finds himself in a lot of trouble. Can the stravaganti help him? Pls review and give ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Talia. Where magic is science and science is magic.

On the canals of Belleza where beauty reigns.

Luciano peered through one of Rodolfo's mirrors seeing the long dead body of Falco di Chimici. He shouldn't be there and he knows it. This could complicate things. Nicolas should have at least come with Georgia. Luciano rushed down to alert the other stravaganti of Nicolas' little adventure.

Meanwhile in the Talian city of Giglia a beggar reports to the Grand Duke of Talia that he saw the ghost of the duke's youngest brother. The duke calls for his men to take him to the center of the stravaganti. To Belleza.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know Luciano you should hide all these things before _he_ comes." Rodolfo called from the entrance to his old laboratory.

"I will as soon as I find out where Falc- I mean _Nicholas_ is going" Luciano said as he fixed the mirrors to follow the shadow-less body.

"Luciano we both know that he is on his way here"

"Who? Nicholas or his brother?"

"Both of them, so ease up. Consider it as striking 2 birds with one stone. So clean up this room before I ask _you know who_ to make you"

Luciano rushed to pack up. It would take the Grand Duke less than a day's travel to get to Belleza and with all the mess they had in the old laboratory it was not so easy to clean up. He rushed starting with the cards. It had to be packed properly and hidden beneath a false floor by the bed. Next he had to make sure that the dice where hidden behind the cupboard where no one would think of looking. He rushed up and down the stairs the entire day until only 3 mirrors where left. One was used to keep an eye on Nicolas, another for the Grand Duke and the last was used to keep an eye on his friends in the other world, but this was hidden in the secret passage connected to Arianna's apartments.

The next day at dawn Luciano rushed to check the mirrors. The grand duke had arrived that morning and was headed towards the Palazzo. He had already warned Arianna, of course, but he was still worried. The duke knew that the stravaganti where involved in his brother's disappearance he just didn't know how.

" Luciano. I'm on my way to the Palazzo. Keep an eye out for the Duke and Nicolas. You wouldn't want them bumping into each other. Oh and Luciano be careful the Duke might change his mind and come here instead." Rodolfo said as he left the house.

It was close to midday when Luciano finally allowed himself a break. The duke was already in conference with Arianna and Rodolfo. Nicolas was already in Belleza where he would be safe.

Luciano called the manservant to fix him a meal. As Luciano ate he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and there stood an older yet familiar face.

"Nicolas, come eat with me I'm sure your very tired and hungry. Rodolfo is out. He is with your brother. You know you have chosen the worst time to come here." Luciano said while toying with his food.

"Are you not going to lecture me? I arrive here without prior notice and…and….well you just talk to me casually. Has Talia changed you so much my friend?" Nicolas said as he enters the house.

"True. I have changed, but that's not the reason. I know we have both grown older so I think you wouldn't come here for no petty reason. So why have you come here Princepe Falco Di Chimici? Is anything not right in my old world?" Lucian said still offering the young man seat.

"Um…well… I just. To be completely honest to you Luciano, I came here by impulse. For some reason I had longing to come here. I think I miss my family. That is all." Nicolas stuttered while looking down at the floor.

"Well then my friend we must imidiately think of a story for you and a disguise seeing as your brother will be here any time soon" Luciano said getting up from the table.

The two men left the dinning hall one had a shadow but the other had none.


	3. Chapter 3

The salty air, how he loathed it. He could feel the salty feeling stuck in his nose, the rocking of the tiny boat as he entered one of the dampest cities in Talia. Why did the most infamous stravaganti have to be in the wretched city? Why Belleza of all places?

As they landed on the main land he was escorted to the Giglian embassy. His room was one facing the cathedral rather than the canals. How did Gaetano or Francesca tolerate this madness? As he relaxed into his seat a servant ushered in his Master Spy, although he was not as good as the Eel who had served his father till the first grand duke's death, he was acceptable.

"Master, my sources tell me the boy who looks like the late Principe Falco has been seen here in Belleza." The dark cloaked figure said as he bowed down to the Grand duke. "I am told that he looks like the Principe except older. Although he was spotted as he entered the city, we could no longer find him. The young man seems to be a master at deception."

"Very well if this mysterious boy does turn out to be my long dead brother, Principe Falco Di Chimici, then you and your family shall receive riches enough to support you your entire life." Then the Grand duke waved him out.

"Call one of those wretched boats. Tell them to take me to the Regent's Palazzo. I owe the duke-to-be a visit." He ordered.

"Quick, Falco get one of the clothes in the upper rooms. Rodolfo just sent a messenger, your brother, the grand duke of tuschia, is on his way. You will be Angelo de Aguentis my cousin from Castile, the king of Castile happens to be a relative of Rodolfo, his nephew Angelo was here in Belleza a week ago and unfortunately he died. You look like him too you know. Any way you have come here to represent the family." Luciano ordered Nicholas. Lucian did some final checks on the palazzo before finally sitting down. He grabbed a mirror that was hidden at stared at it. He could see a beautiful young woman as she move gracefully through the palazzo ducal next door. He only had to wait a week and his fiancée will be his wife.

Nicholas came down looking like an ordinary talian boy. He was no longer the broken Principe Falco who was said to be the most handsome of the Di Chimici line, the young boy who had died in remora at a young age, nor was he the novice friar Brother Benevento who was said to have forgiven the first grand duke's sins as he died. In front of Luciano now stood an elegant noble man whom women would fight for.

"Come Nick we must seem to be engaged in deep conversation. So what would you like to know?"Luciano said as he motioned to a chair at his left.

"Oh Luciano I have so many questions. Do I have nephews or nieces? What of Gaetano, of my family? I was told that only the pope survives. What of our brotherhood? What has befallen my home land?" Nicholas bombarded Luciano as he sat.

"I have not spoken with Gaetano face to face in quite a while, but we do keep correspondence through mirrors. Your eldest brother keeps his eyes and ears on the Stravaganti, in some places it is forbidden to say our name. From last I heard of Gaetano he has two sons and a daughter. The girl was named after the duchessa and your sister Beatrice she is called Arianna Beatrice Di Chimici. His Sons are named Niccolo and Falco." With the mention of his true name Nicolas' face lit up. It was an honor to have a nephew named after him. "Nick you have to know that Fabrizio can have no offspring, he is incapable. Nicholas I have some unfortunate news. Please don't react too suddenly. Two days ago the last surviving of your father's generation met on a barge to decide on the faith of the clan, unfortunately a group of assassins hired by family enemies where able to get on board and, they killed every single one. Falco, very little of the Di Chimici survives. All your cousins have lands to rule no one is left title less even the women stand as rulers. In two weeks time a new pope will be elected and for the first time the Di Chimici have an opponent for the post of pope. Brother Sulien was made into a Cardinal, the brotherhood has a contender for the first time." Nicolas looked down. He felt tears rolling down his cheek. He knew his family disserved such a horrible faith, but in the midst of all this there was a silver lining.

"Nicholas I know you are feeling mixed emotions right now, but I have to tell you something important. Listen well. In two weeks time right after the new pope is elected he will come here to Belleza. Nicolas, Arianna and I are to be wed on that day, the first Papal mass of the new Pope will be our wedding." Luciano said to lighten up Nicolas' feelings, and not surprisingly, it did.

"Luciano!" Nicholas said as he punched Luciano on the shoulder. "You should have told me! So that's what you meant by representing the family in the wedding. Oh and congratulations"

"Could you-" Luciano began, but suddenly the manservant entered announcing the arrival of Grand duke Fabrizio. Luciano ordered the servant to let him in and bring them some bread and wine.

"Ah. Luciano it has been," the grand duke paused and sighed and continued "long. I see you have a guest." The duke said referring to Nicholas.

"Indeed, your grace" Luciano said as he stood to bow. "Your grace I am certain that you are tired of standing. Please, take a seat." Luciano said referring to the chair at his right. "Your grace allows me to introduce a cousin of mine. Your grace this is Angelo de Aguentis of Castile. He is here representing the family in the up coming wedding."

The grand duke looked at Nicholas for a long time before finally saying "You look very familiar Angelo san Aguentis, by any chance does any of your kin hold business in Talia?"

"Unfortunately none your grace." Nicholas replied respectfully

"Are you definite?" Fabrizio said still looking at Nick carefully.

"Indeed, your grace."' Nick replied confidently.

"Well then I must say though you look very familiar" The duke said as he took his seat.

"Your grace may have met my father the king of Castile or possibly one of my younger brothers, they are dukes in various places." Nick said with a grin.

"Possibly. May I say though? You look much like my youngest brother Principe Falco Di Chimici. He must be of the same age as you"

"Your grace is too kind, comparing me with his noble brother. If his grace would allow I would be honored to meet him possibly after the nuptials. Unless he is coming here?"

'unfortunately, my brother passed a while back. He was the youngest of the four of us brothers and he took his own life out of grief. Cavalier Luciano was there with him, although in another room, when he took the poison. A while after my brother Principe Carlo Di Chimici died after his wedding then my father passed in a duel."

"I give my condolences your grace."

"None the less it is done. Now for my true agenda for coming here." He turned to Luciano and said "I need to speak to you privately"

"Very well your grace. What is it you wish to speak to me about?" Luciano said raising one eye brow.

"I said _alone_. Angelo would you please-" The grand duke spoke as kindly as he could.

"Fabrizio I am sure anything you wish to tell me can be spoken of in front of my kinsmen" Lucien interrupted.

"Very well, the man whom you were with when he chose to take his own soul has been seen. Here. In Talia. Alive, as it seems." Fabrizio said as quietly as possible.

"Impossible! I saw his body. Gaetano can testify to his death. If he is still living then…then…then" Luciano paused and looked Fabrizio directly in the eyes and said "If he lived then it is not he who was laid to rest in your chapel."

"That is the theory. I have come here to ask you, is my brother alive or dead. I believe that your brotherhood has the resources I need to find the source of this thing."

"I will see what I can do." Luciano said looking at Fabrizio. To Falco he said. "Angelo, cousin would you go up to my quarters and bring down my chemicals."

Nicholas bowed and left.

"What do you want Fabrizio? Is it not enough that I may not leave Belezza nor the academy till I become a duke myself? Do you so desperately want revenge that Falco has no meaning to you any longer? Do you forget that I formed a bond with your brother days before he passed? Are you trying to fool me into telling you of this 'so-called-brotherhood' of yours?"Luciano said in a hushed but stern voice.

"I am not trying to fool you Luciano. I am doing this for my brothers and my father. If Falco lived then there is a possibility that my father survived."

"I- I- I will think about it. Forgive me for my rudeness Di Chimici but I mus ask you to leave." Luciano said stretching his arm towards the door.

And the duke left quietly.


End file.
